


My Sweetheart

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Abused Monika, Continuation of Yoywero's Work, Depressed Monika, F/F, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Yuri, Lesbians, Libitina and Elyssa are Two Separate People, Libitina and Elyssa are Yuri's Sisters AU, Libitina and Yuri are NOT The Same, Self-Harming Monika, Suicidal Monika, Yandere Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Yuri is crazy for Monika. And Monika is abused, self-harming, suicidal and depressed. Fun for the whole family am I right?Yandere Yuri in action.((Yoywero has given me permission to continue abandoned story. Please go and check him/her/them out! They are an amazing author!))





	1. Spot (Yoywero)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694923) by [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero). 



> Hello. Before reading this story, I would like to let everyone know that Yoywero is the original author of this story and has given me permission to continue their story as they have abandoned this one in particular. So for that, I will be marking Chapter's 1-4 as her own, whereas the rest will be written by me, (Sidtrap1987).

"Everyone! The club meeting is over!" Monika said, clapping her hands. It had come, the end of the club meeting.

As Natsuki and Sayori ran out of the door together Yuri had grown aware of the many scars adorning Monika all over. Some, if you look close enough, seemed like they were hit with impact. Like, a punch? Kick? Whatever had happened...Yuri was worried. Extremely worried. Her crush was getting hurt?

That idea was one she couldn't comprehend.

"Yuri, aren't you going to leave?" Monika approached the desk where Yuri was sitting. Yuri's worries caused her suspicion, so she just had to say..."No, I want to go home with you."

Monika jumped. "R-really?" Her eyes widened. "W-why...?" She nervously looked away.

"I'm worried about you, president. I insist I go with you." Yuri confidently responded, being assertive. She was rarely so, but this was one of the times she was.

"I don't think you should-" "I insist." Yuri out a finger on Monika's lips. "I'll go with you." "A-alright." Was this the best time to think Monika was cute? Yuri shyly looked away, blushing.

"Anyway, I'm going soon, I just need to sort some things..." Yuri looked at her. "About what?" "Well, club stuff." The purple haired poet smiled. "Yes, of course. I'll be patient."


	2. Hair Stroking (Yoywero)

After a short while, Monika was halfway through her work. Yuri was looking at her, continuing to inspect if she had anymore bruises visible anywhere. But, if there were more, they most likely were cloaked by her clothes. As Monika continued her work on the desk, Yuri thought. 'Maybe I could pat her head or...? No, that's a silly thought. But...'

Yuri slowly walked closer and closer to Monika. And, before she knew it, she gently stroked her hair. It was really soft. She must take good care of it.

"U-um, Yuri..." Monika interrupted Yuri's action. She turned her head to her, a blush crossing her face. She awkwardly smiled. "Did you need anything?" She asked. "N-no, I just wanted to do that.." Yuri giggled. Monika turned back. "Well, I suppose you can continue, I was just a little startled."

Yuri was relieved. Without a second thought, she continued. Her fingers ran through her hair continously. She noticed that Monika flinched. She tried to focus on her work, but the stroking made her heart rush uncomfortably. Her blush intensified.

Meanwhile, Yuri seemed to really like it. She might have gotten, well, a LITTLE aggressive... "Yuri!" Monika cried out.. Yuri snapped out of her trance. "It hurts..." Monika said, a sad tone in her voice.

She fucked up. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry Monika! I didn't mean to hurt you! I got carried away!" Yuri apologized, a worry visible. She hugged Monika from her back. "I never meant to make it hurt..." She said, a little quiet. "It's alright, Yuri. I know you didn't mean it.." Monika smiled at her. God, how much Yuri wished she could just lean in and kiss her.

It was her dream. Not yet fulfilled.


	3. Warning Signs (Yoywero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I just wanted to clarify that originally, this chapter was unnamed, so I took the liberty to come up with a name for the chapter. Just to reiterate, this chapter was originally written by Yoywero. I only take credit for coming up with the chapter name.

Monika was done with her work now. Finally, now Yuri's mind can go to the most important matter of the bruises.

However, instead of just, well, spying on her Yuri decided to confront her about it. But that's for later... "I'm done! So, now I'm-... We're..walking home." She stuttered. How cute.

Yuri already had her things ready, but Monika shuffled in everything in her bag. After a short while, she was done. "Ready to go?" Yuri asked. "Yeah," Monika responded, stumbling over to Yuri, who was already standing at the door. She gave her an awkward smile and they started walking.

They made it down the floors of the school and soon exited. As they were walking in the neighborhood, Monika was looking a little nervous. "Hey Monika?" Yuri turned to her. Monika snapped out of her thought train. "Uh...yes?"

"What are those bruises all over your body?"

Yuri asked with a cold stare. Monika was noticeably shaken. 'She knows...' Her pupils were dilated. "Well, I'm just very clumsy and often hurt myself because of it..." She tried to reason herself. Obviously, it didn't work. "Tell me." Yuri said, placing her hands on Monika's shoulders. She blushed, fearful.

As they were standing on the sidewalk, in front of many houses, Monika looked at the time on her phone. It was beyond the time she was supposed to be home.

"I'm sorry Yuri!" Monika said distressed. "I have to go! I'm sorry!" As Monika was running home, Yuri noticed something. Tears in her eyes. 'Just why?...'


	4. Wrong (Yoywero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, this is the last chapter that Yoywero wrote for this story. I will make sure to put another note at the end of this fanfiction.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I had to figure out what was wrong.

Can you blame me for what I did?

Actually, the only person I ask forgiveness of has to be her.

Monika.

I did this. I knew she wouldn't like this.

But did that stop me? Of course not.

Though, I tried to be gentle.

Trust me, I tried.

And I failed.

I lost my patience.

But I do not think she'll forgive me. Not after what I did.

I don't even know how I came to the conclusion of "Hey, I should totally do this. Definitely not a bad idea." I should have known better.

Yes, where the hell did this come from?

Normally, I'm not one to speak of such words, but this was all wrong. Why did I take this course of action when I clearly saw her pain?

I'm so stupid.

So gullible.

And I'm sure that Monika hates me now.

I mean, I would.

I definitely would.

I don't even understand myself.

And who am I now in this world without her?

Having her was my main goal. It feels like it still is, but how can it be possible if she despises me?

I had her for only one, fucked up night.

And that's where I went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where Yoywero left off on their abandoned story. From here on out, all chapters shall be written by me, Sidtrap1987. Also, to Yoywero, thank you for allowing me to continue this story of yours!


	5. Misunderstanding

3rd P.O.V.

The rain pours down hard in the harsh world outside. Out in a desolate park, at sometime past midnight, a lone figure with long coral brown hair tied in a ponytail remains curled up against an old white sycamore tree. Its branches lay extremely low enough for them to be covering the woman up like a mother would hold their child. 

Lone tears stream down her face as she sobs to herself quietly. Dark purple and blue bruises litter all over her face, body, arms, and legs. The inside of her groin is extremely sore and hurts like hell. 

Suddenly, a soft voice, as clear as day says, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Monika freezes at the sound of a female voice. She backs up slowly against the tree, hoping against hope that the branches of it will hide her. 

A woman in her late teen years, with wavy white hair flowing down to her mid-back, and glowing white eyes looks around, saying, “Weird. I thought that I heard someone crying…”

She is dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt and faded light grey jeans. She wears black combat boots and has a necklace that has a white rose pendant attached to it. 

Suddenly, Monika trips over a thick root protruding out of the earth, falling over with a quiet yelp. 

The white-haired woman turns towards the direction of the sycamore tree and heads in that direction. Monika holds her breath, staying still and as quiet as she can be. The leaves brush aside, and the white-haired woman enters, saying, “There you are.”

Monika lets out a scream, struggling to get up. The woman says, “Wait...I recognize you. Monika? Monika Sabatello?”

The brunette closes her eyes, expecting pain to come upon her. 

The woman bends down, saying, “Hey, it's me. Libitina. Libitina Markov. We grew up together.”

Monika chokes out, “L-Libby?”

Libitina nods her head, which prompts Monika into running into her arms, latching onto her tightly, sobbing hysterically. 

Libitina gently runs a hand through her hair saying, “Shh...it’s okay. Let it out.”

Monika whimpers out, “It hurts...it hurts so much!”

“I know it does. Your boyfriend is never kind to you, is he?”

She freezes once more, not saying a word.

“Yuri raped you, didn’t she?”

After hearing those words, she then tries to escape out of the white-haired woman’s tight grip.

Out of desperation, Monika says, “Let me go! LET ME GO!”

Libitina covers the brunette’s mouth saying, “Quiet. I’m not going to hurt you...but I’m taking you back to my sister’s house.”

She scoops her up in her arms, bridal style, and begins walking back home. Monika goes silent, due to the hand covering her mouth. 

Several minutes later, when Libitina figures that she has calmed down, she removes her hand away from her mouth. 

Monika asks, “You’re...you’re...Yuri’s sister?”

Libitina responds, saying, “I am, yes.”

Monika then quips out, “Yuri never says much about her family. Does she have any other siblings besides you?”

Arriving at the neighborhood Yuri lives in, she replies, “There is one other sister that is Yuri’s age.”

“Oh. What about yo-”

They arrive at their house. Suddenly, the door swings open, and a young woman in her teenage years, with long black hair to her mid-back and red eyes appears. She says in a worried tone, “Libitina! There you are! You had me worried sick! And you brought Monika here!”

Libitina nods her head, saying, “Relax, Elyssa. I’m fine. Where’s Yuri?”

She asks that as Elyssa moves over to the side, allowing her to enter the house, setting Monika down on the couch.

Elyssa says, “Yuri’s upstairs. She’s...not taking this well.”

Libitina raises an eyebrow saying, “Elaborate on that.”

“She’s been screaming at herself for the past 30 minutes, I think something happened between her and Monika.”

“Something did happen. Yuri took advantage of her. She raped her.”

Monika recoils slightly and begins shaking violently in fear. 

Elyssa asks, “Has she taken her medication?”

“No. We’ve been out of that for a week. We have to wait until Dad orders another prescription for the next 4 months.”

Elyssa notices Monika’s fear and walks up to her, gently grabbing her hands. 

“It’s okay, Moni. We’re not going to hurt you. You’re safe here with us.”

Monika relaxes a little bit, still a bit doubtful though. 

She then asks, “You...you mentioned something about Yuri taking medication?”

Libitina nods, saying, “Yuri has certain...issues, that cause her to act a bit out of the ordinary. For that, she takes medication for them. She’s fine when she takes them, but when she doesn’t, it causes her to act like the way she has been.”

Monika’s green eyes widen, saying softly, “So...she didn’t mean to hurt me?”

Elyssa hugs her gently, saying, “Oh Moni, no. Yuri never wanted to hurt you. She’s been off of her medication for a while now. She would never hurt you on purpose. Speaking of which…we need to see what she did to you.”

Libitina continues, saying, "We'll need you to strip, so we can survey the damage, and see if we need to go to a hospital or not."


	6. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, there is some slightly sexual content in this. Nothing too bad, but...yeah.

3rd P.O.V.

Monika's face flushes a deep red, as she says out, "NO! I don't want you to see...if you find out what I truly am...you'll hate me."

Libitina nods her head, saying, "We're all a little messed up, Monika. I myself am no exception."

Monika looks up at her, sighing deeply. "Okay...okay. But can we do it somewhere more...private? I don't feel comfortable doing it out in the open like this."

Elyssa grabs onto the brunette's hand, saying, "Of course! Follow me!" She grabs Monika by the hand and pulls her off of the couch. The raven-haired girl directs them to her bedroom. She opens the door and brings her inside. Libitina follows closely, shutting the door behind them. 

Monika takes a deep breath, and slowly brings her hands up, beginning to take her shirt off. She places it onto the bed, before going to take off her jeans. When she places it alongside her shirt on the bed, her face flushes red once more, asking, "Is this...is this okay?"

Elyssa says, "Yeah, its fi-"

"Take off the underwear."

Monika turns her head towards Libitina, who has just interrupted Elyssa. 

"Wh-what!? Why!?" Monika's face turns even redder if that were even possible. She averts her eyes away from the white-haired woman, trying to keep her composure together.

Libitina merely replies, "I just want to check if she damaged you in any way...including...here."

She feels hands on her curvy, athletic hips, grabbing the underwear and pulling them down fast. 

Monika lets out a squeak, as Libitina gently pushes her onto the bed, making her lay on her back with her legs dangling off of the end of the bed. Fear rises up in her emerald eyes as she says in a scared, shaking voice, "Y-You promised you wouldn't hurt me..."

Libitina gently runs her hand through her hair saying, "I'm not going to, I promise. I meant what I said, Moni. This won't hurt...too much."

The brunette suddenly feels two fingers easing their way inside of her warm cavern, being slow and gentle. Monika moans slightly, not used to the gentle touch. 

Elyssa remains there, staring at the two of them. She asks, "Um, sis? Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. I'm just feeling inside to make sure that nothing is damaged."

Libitina then gently moves her fingers around Monika's core, which makes the brunette moan again, saying, "I hate that I like this..."

A few more minutes ensue of prodding the inside of the President's pussy until she finally pulls her fingers out. 

Monika moans when she finally does, forcing her self to stand back up off of the bed. That's when Elyssa finally takes notice of the plethora of multi-colored bruises on her skin. The raven-haired girl moves to the front of her, and places her hands on Monika's wrists, feeling the jagged scars all up and down her arm. Tears well up in her eyes, and she hugs her, saying, "Please...don't do this to yourself. You're too beautiful."

Monika says, "You don't know what I have to deal with on a daily basis...its a stress reliever. Besides, why do you care?" 

Elyssa huffs and hugs her tighter saying, "I care because you're my friend! Even if I was never a close friend like you and Libitina were, I still cared about you then. And I still care about you now. Here." 

Elyssa lets go of her and runs over to a nearby desk, scrambling through the drawers, until she finally finds what she is looking for. 

Pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen, she jots down a series of numbers and hands it to Monika, saying, "Here is my phone number. If you ever feel the need to do that again, do not hesitate to call me. I am almost always available." 

Monika looks at the number and carefully folds it, setting it on the bed. She says, "Okay...am I done here? Can I get dressed now?" 

Libitina looks over her body saying, "Yeah, go ahead. Most of your wounds have healed it seems."

Gratefully, the President goes and gets herself dressed. She takes the piece of paper with Elyssa's phone number and slips it in her pocket. 

Libitina goes to the door and unlocks it, swinging it to see Yuri standing there, with an intimidating aura. 

**"What the hell were you just doing with my girlfriend!?"**


	7. Safety and Security

3rd P.O.V. 

**"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!?"**

Libitina says frantically, "Yuri, this isn't what it looks like!" 

Yuri goes up to Libitina and swings her fist into the older sibling's stomach. She falls onto her knees, moaning in agony. 

Elyssa then charges at the orchid haired woman, tackling her to the ground. Yuri screams, **"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"**

Elyssa shakes her head, saying, "Yuri, stop! We weren't cheating with Monika! We were only checking her for any damage within her privates!" 

Yuri growls, which Monika then gets off of the bed, heading over to them. She timidly says, "Yuri, they're telling the truth. They were just helping me. I swear." 

Yuri's eyes turn to look at the brunette. She pushes the raven haired female off of her and wraps her arms around her. 

Monika lets out a squeak, which Yuri says, "There, there. It will be alright, my little flower." 

A blush creeps onto Monika's face, which Yuri then chuckles at seeing that. She swoops down and kisses her on the lips deeply. 

A sharp screech emits from Monika's throat. Libitina gets up and says, "Yuri, you're scaring her. Let her go!" 

Yuri turns towards Libitina. Monika wrestles her way out of her arms, which Yuri only tightens her grip. 

"Why should I? She is **mine**."

"Because you just raped her not too long ago! Let her go. Please." 

Monika stops struggling. Her emerald eyes go dull as she accepts her fate. She closes her eyes, expecting more pain to follow. 

Yuri notices this and says in a soft tone, "Moni...I'm sorry..." 

She relents and allows her to go free. Monika looks up at Yuri saying, "C-Can I stay here? I don't want to go back home. He'll hurt me."

Yuri gently runs a hand through Monika's hair saying, "Of course, love." 

Monika let's out a yawn, which Yuri says, "Come with me. I'll show you the guest bedroom."

Yuri begins walking out of the bedroom with Monika trailing behind her. Down the hallway, they stop at a closed door. Yuri swings open the door, revealing a fancy looking bedroom. 

"Here you are. There's a bathroom connected here if you wish to do your business in private." 

Monika hugs her, saying, "Thank you...thank you." 

Yuri smiles softly, saying, "You're welcome, darling."


	8. Self Harmageddon

3rd P.O.V.

_'I'm worthless.'_

That is what Monika thinks when she stares at herself in the mirror in one of the bathrooms. 

_'What does she see in me? Why does she care about me? I am nothing. All I will be is nothing.'_

So caught up in her own head, she doesn't notice her hand pulling out a razor blade from her back pocket of her jeans. She doesn't notice the blade slide across her skin, shredding it through like tissue paper. 

_'Why am I never good enough for anyone?'_

_'I want to be good enough.'_

_'I want to be happy, but I don't deserve it...its what **he** says to me.'_

She doesn't notice until she is screaming out from the pain of the blade cutting her skin. She feels **his** hands around her neck, suffocating her. Telling her how unwanted she is, how worthless she is, how **imperfect** she is. 

' _I must be perfect.'_

Suddenly, there is the sound of knocking on the door. 

"Moni? Monika! Monika let me in! Let me in, please!"

The brunette begins shaking and curls up into a ball, trapped in her own mind. She feels **his** punches, his kicks, and _oh god, why me, please, why is it me, why, just let me die, just let me die, **JUST LET ME DIE!**_

**"MONIKA!"**

She suddenly feels warm arms wrapping around her, being brought into a tight hug. She feels the soft touch of long silky violet-colored hair along her bare shoulders. 

She croaks out in a weak voice, "Y-Yuri?"

Yuri holds her in a tight grip, saying, "It's okay...I'm here now...I'm here."

Through tired, red eyes, she looks up into Yuri's concerned amethyst eyes, filled with worry and concern and something else...rage. Pure unadulterated rage and anger. Monika lets out a yelp, trying to get out of her friend's grasp. 

"Monika, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"No! Let me go!"

Yuri then grabs Monika's wrists and pins them above her head, forcing her against the wall. The brunette continues to thrash wildly until Yuri cuts off her screams with a deep and meaningful kiss. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, as she goes slack in her arms. She finally notices the amount of blood washing down her wrists and arms, making her let out a short shriek of surprise. 

"Elyssa! Grab a medkit and bring it here!"

The sound of sprinting running through the house is heard, and before she knows it, there is an open medkit, with Elyssa peering through the contents of it. After instructing Monika to sit on the closed toilet seat, she grabs a small hand towel and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Dipping the towel into the solution, she thoroughly begins cleaning Monika's wounds. The brunette begins screaming in agony from the direct contact of alcohol on open wounds. Elyssa pays no mind to this, continuing to clean them. Once done, she grabs a needle and silk thread and begins weaving it through the skin, creating stitches. After several agonizing minutes, the wounds are patched. From there, Elyssa pulls out bandages, wrapping them around the brunette's arms. She says, "There. All done. Yuri, keep an eye on her. And do NOT let her near any sharp objects."

Yuri nods her head firmly, saying, "She's not getting out of my sight again. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. College has been overtaking a lot of my time. Have this new chapter as compensation for my insolence.


	9. Lover's Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there peeps. It's been a long time since I've worked on this story. Sorry for the long hiatus. I have no idea where I want to go with this story and I'm kinda just making it up as I go. Just a forewarning, there is slight smut, more like teasing. There is implied smut just because I've written enough smut as it is. If you have any ideas where you would like to see this story go, feel free to leave a comment because I'm at a loss of what to do for this one.

3rd P.O.V. 

Monika remains as still as a statue, not moving an inch. After the brunette is patched up, Yuri looks at her in sympathy, violet irises scaling over the bandaged wrists. Taking the brunette's hands into hers, she asks in a soft, caring tone, "Hey, Moni? Are you okay?"

Monika finally looks up into the eyes of her (not quite) girlfriend, with dull, emotionless eyes. Yuri gulps nervously at seeing the dead expression on her face, which she then asks, "Is there...is there anything that I can do for you, Monika? Anything you need? Please talk to me. You're starting to worry me."

The brunette finally speaks in a rough, scratchy voice, "I'm sorry...for everything."

The violet-haired woman brings the president into a tight hug, saying, "Honey, no, don't apologize. You have no need to apologize to me. _I_ should be the one to apologize to you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. It was a wrong...disgusting, vile act...You deserve better. You don't deserve to be abused by your boyfriend, and you don't deserve this pain that you're doing to yourself. You deserve someone better than me..."

Monika responds, "Libitina told me that you go through some kind of crazed phase from lack of medication. Is that true?"

"Yes, but I never intended for it to get out of hand. I never intended for me to do anything harmful to you. Monika, please. Let me make it up to you. Right now..."

Smooth pale arms begin to roam up the brunette's neck, feeling the dark bruises hidden by makeup that has started to smear off. Monika lets out a soft whine of pain, which Yuri then bends down and kisses them gently. She then trails one of her hands down to her navel, making the shorter of the two shudder slightly from the contact. The president then mutters, "Are we really doing this again?"

"Only if you want to, Monika. I know I hurt you before, but I promise I will be much more gentle this time. Just let me take care of you, my love."

Her face reddens lightly, which she replies reluctantly, "Okay...you have my permission to do whatever you want to me."

Yuri then scoops the brunette into her arms and takes her to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Walking towards her bed, she sets the brunette down, saying softly, "If you're not comfortable with anything or you want me to stop, just tell me. Tonight is all about you."

Dull emerald eyes lighten up, a small flicker of passion igniting within her. She reaches up to Yuri and kisses her softly, almost shyly, afraid that something might happen to her. Yuri, in turn, reciprocates the gentle kiss, allowing her fingers to slip underneath the hem of Monika's black long-sleeved shirt, feeling her bruised and scarred body underneath. The president lets out a gentle yelp when Yuri's hands brush against a large dark bruise on her hip, causing Yuri's hands to roam her way back up to her chest. 

"May I?"

"You may..."

Lifting the shirt up and over the brunette's head, she looks over Monika's body once more. She notices the number of bruises and scars covering her chest, arms shoulders, back, and stomach. She presses her hands on Monika's breasts, pushing her down against the bed softly. The president lets out a small moan in response, curling up into the soft blankets.

* * *

About half an hour later, Monika lies next to a naked Yuri, bound in multiple bandages wrapped around her bruised body. She sighs in response when an arm wraps around her shoulder, gently bringing her into a warm hug. She lets out a small hum in response, snuggling closer to Yuri. The brunette whispers, "Thank you, Yuri...for being there for me..."

Yuri replies softly, "Of course, Monika. Anything for you. Come on, let's rest for a bit...you look like you need sleep."

Monika mutters something under her breath, which then Yuri asks, "What was that you said?"

She asks in a drowsy voice, "Can...can you hold me? You don't have to if you don't want t-"

She feels warm scarred arms wrapping around her body, pulling her closer to the orchid-haired woman. She sighs in content as she rests her head against her girlfriend's shoulder, feeling safe in Yuri's arms. Her eyes drift close and she falls asleep. 


End file.
